listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatchet
Hatchet (2006) # Marybeth's Mother - Died for an unknown reason. # Marybeth's Uncle - Died of leukemia. # Sampson Dunston - Disemboweled by Victor. # Ainsley Dunston - Chopped apart by Victor with a hatchet. # Victor Crowley '''- Stabbed in the face by his father with a hatchet and burned in the cabin, later resurrected as a zombie. # '''Thomas Crowley - Either died of a broken heart or burned in the cabin. # Jim Permatteo - Chopped in half by Victor with a hatchet. # Janet Permatteo - Mouth ripped open by Victor. # Samuel M. Barrett/Doug Shapiro - Head twisted off by Victor. # Shawn ''- Decapitated by Victor with a shovel. # ''Jenna ''- Jaw ripped off with a belt sander and impaled on a shovel by Victor. # ''Misty ''- Head ripped off by Victor. # ''Marcus ''- Arms chopped off with a hatchet and head smashed on a tombstone by Victor. Hatchet 2 (2010) # Jack Cracker - Decapitated by Victor with his own intestines. # '''Shyann Crowley' - Died of stomach cancer. # Animals - Died of illness. # Lena Crowley - Died of heart attack after seeing her deformed son. # Hunter #1 - Tackled to the ground by Victor (Debatable). # Hunter #2 - Head cut in half by Victor with a hatchet. # Hunter #3 - Jaw ripped off by Victor. # Hunter #4 - Face cut off by Victor with a hatchet. # Hunter #5 - Impaled through the mouth by Victor with a hatchet handle. # Chad - Head smashed by Victor with a hatchet. # Cleatus - Face shredded by Victor with a boat propeller. # Layton - Decapitated by Victor with a hatchet. # Avery - Stabbed in the crotch and back by Victor with a hatchet. # Vernon and John - Cut in half by Victor with a chainsaw. # Justin - Brain shredded by Victor with a belt sander. # Trent - Decapitated on a table by Victor. # Uncle Bob - Killed by Victor. # Reverend'' Zombie '- Chopped in half with a hatchet and pulled out of his skin by Victor. # 'Victor Crowley '- Head blown off by Marybeth with a shotgun, causing him to fall onto a running chainsaw. Hatchet 3 (2013) # Randy - Electrocuted by Victor with defribrillators, blowing up his head. # Hamilton - Head horizontally sliced in half by Victor with a hatchet. # Four Firemen and Three Paramedics - Killed by Victor. # Fireman - Arm ripped off by Victor. # Paramedic - Chest hacked by Victor with a hatchet # Fireman - Disemboweled by Victor. # Paramedic - Impaled by Victor with a tree branch. # Deputy - Impaled by Victor with a spear. # Officer - Impaled by Victor with a spear. # Deputy Elbert - Torn in half by Victor. # Officer - Decapitated by Victor with a hatchet. # SWAT Officer - Head hacked by Victor with a hatchet. # SWAT Officer - Leg chopped off by Victor with a hatchet. # SWAT Officer - Chest hacked by Victor with a hatchet. # SWAT Officer - Head stomped on by Victor. # Tyler Hawes - Spine and skull ripped out by Victor. # Rick - Blown up by Deputy Schneiderman with a rocket launcher. # Deputy Cory Schneiderman - Arms ripped off and drowned in mud by Victor. # Ben - Hatchet thrown at his face by Victor. # Paramedic William - Eaten by an alligator. # Sheriff Fowler - Head pulled through a hole and decapitated by Victor with a belt sander. # Dougherty - Pulled through a hole and disemboweled by Victor. # Deputy Elliot Winslow - Chest ripped open by Victor. # Amanda Fowler - Head ripped off by Victor. # 'Victor Crowley '- Disintegrated by Thomas with ashes and shot by Marybeth with a shotgun. Victor Crowley (2017) #Unnamed Hunter - Decapitated by Victor with a hatchet. #Del - Impaled through the head by Victor with a hatchet. #Sue - Dismembered by Victor with a hatchet. #Pledge - Sucked out of the plane. #Jay - Cut in half by a broken door. #Plane Pilot - Half of face ripped off by a branch. #Man - Died in the plane crash. #''Alex'' - Decapitated by Victor with a hammer. #''Autsin'' - Head cut open by Victor, causing his brain to fall out. #''Kathleen'' - Impaled by Victor with her own arm. #''Chloe'' - Head stomped on by Victor. #''Casey'' - Drowned. #Casey's Unborn Baby - Died when Casey drowned. #'''Sabrina - Neck broken by Victor. #''Dillon and '''Victor Crowley' - Shredded by a plane turbine. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Horror films Category:Film series Category:Horror Category:Zombies